How I met your mother
by ShadyNinjaProductions
Summary: Toris Laurinaitis never gave marriage much thought, until he realized everyone around him was doing it. Twenty three years later, he tells his children the story of how he met their mother- the long, detailed version. Rated M for language and possible future smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Kids, have I ever told you the story of how I met your mother?" A forty-eight year old, Lithuanian man asked his two teenage children. The two shook their heads, glancing at one another uneasily. They were seated in a velvet loveseat, facing their father, curious expressions on their faces. "Well, it's about time I told you, it may take a while, but bear with me," He began, running his hand through his graying, mahogany hair. Eyes emerald just as they had been in 2006, he opened his mouth to begin his story. "I was living in Chicago, I had just gotten a new job, meaning I'd get to quit working for that Russian man, who, between you and I, wasn't all there. Your Uncle Raivis and I were out celebrating at the bar, not only because things were going great for me, but it was November eighteenth, meaning we were also celebrating his twenty first birthday. So there we were, waiting for your Uncle Eduard to finally show his face, Raivis taking shot after shot, and me, happily living with my best friend and had not one thought of marriage when everything changed..."

"I'm telling you, it's the domino effect! Now that I don't have to deal with Ivan, everything else will automatically get better," Toris spoke with great enthusiasm. Ivan may have paid him decently, but the guy was still kind of creepy and overbearing. While working for him, Toris couldn't date publicly unless he wanted to risk losing his job. Which is why when Alfred F. Jones offered him a job, Toris had jumped at the offer.

"Yeah, of course, especially since you don't have to work for that psycho anymore," Raivis agreed, allowing as much acid as possible to leak into his voice, before taking another shot. "I mean, you could totally tell the lights were not all on upstairs."

Toris smiled at his younger brother, who had also worked under Ivan for a while. He'd been fired because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. The Latvian always said what was on his mind, which caused him a lot of trouble in their younger days. It wasn't because he was bold or anything. Well, maybe now. But as children, Raivis had always been wimpy and a crybaby. "It's a nervous habit," Their mother had said. "His father did the same thing you know."

"Ivan is probably a good man, I'm sure of it. I just didn't like the way he treated me, like I was his girlfriend or something," the Lithuanian sighed warily, running his hand through his hair. "Speaking of girlfriends," In came Eduard, who had only heard the last sentence said because he had just arrived, sliding into the booth to take the seat across from Toris and Raivis.

"See kids, your Uncle Raivis and I weren't the only two with something to celebrate. Little did we know, Eduard was about to insert the idea of marriage into my head."

"I have important news. But before I say anything, happy birthday to you Raivis, and have you two started drinking yet?" The Estonian was beaming with pride, but the other two didn't seem to notice, for they merely went on to answer his questions and ask a few of their own.

Raivis nodded his thanks, raising his glass to him. Having done that, he took another shot.

"Does that answer your question?" Toris asked with a wary smile. The Latvian didn't look his age, didn't even look like he'd been drinking even though he'd taken at least twenty shots. "You sure can hold your liquor, Raivy."

Eduard cleared his throat, causing the other two to turn their attention to him. "I have an announcement to make," He paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "Sakura and I are getting married."

Toris gasped in surprise, while Raivis did a spit-take.

"What?!" They yelled in unison, surprising the middle brother. "That Ukrainian chick with big boobs?!" Raivis spluttered, wiping his mouth.

"Don't talk about my fiancee's chest like that," Eduard scolded, giving the Latvian a look of disapproval. The scrawny man put his hands up in defense. "Just asking."

"When did this happen?!" Toris leaned forward, waiting for his brothers answer. "And why did you tell us today?!" he added.

Eduard pushed his glasses back into place with a sigh, his happy mood faltering. "I was going to wait until after Raivis' birthday, but I thought it would be better to tell you in person, and seeing as Kat and I will be leaving for Ukraine tomorrow-"

"You're going to Ukraine!? Why?!" Raivis interjected, earning him another stern look from the person in question.

"To tell her parents. We won't be back for a while."

It was then that Raivis dropped the subject, beginning to talk about other things with Eduard.

However, Toris was still thinking about his younger brother getting married. Before him. He hadn't given it much thought before. Dating wasn't something he normally thought about, let alone marriage. But now, here the forbidden thoughts were. Two years younger than him and Ed was going to be a husband. Have children. Make a family. Toris was twenty five. Still young. It wasn't too late and he has plenty of time before he really had to worry about getting married. It wasn't like he had to worry about Raivis getting married. Since becoming a...what was Raivis again?

"Raivis, what are you again?" he asked aloud.

"Human, Latvian, twenty one and sexy as hell."

"No, I mean your job."

"Haha, please."

Well, let's just call it a businessman. Raivis did wear suits enough to be called one. He most likely wasn't a lawyer, although he had abandoned his crybaby ways, the youngest of the brothers still had his wimpy moments. Since becoming a businessman, Raivis had taken a liking to one night stands, considering himself a ladies man. Of course, another factor in this change had been the fact that his little brother wound up being roommates with another womanizer, named Gilbert, whom had made sure to teach Raivis everything he needed to know about 'the game'. Honestly, Toris didn't even see why his brother associated with the Prussian in the first place, but now Raivis was almost an exact copy.

Almost.

Anyways, point being, there were no worries about Raivis getting married. So really, Toris didn't need to be concerned.

"Well, I have to go, my flight leaves early in the morning. I should be going," Eduard simply stated before heading out.

"You're going to get legally enslaved!" Raivis called after him. He then turned to his oldest brother, shaking his head. "I can't believe him."

"What? He's in love." Toris shrugged, making Raivis guffaw. Rolling his eyes, he changed the subject quickly, "I haven't seen Gilbert in a while. Where's he been? Shouldn't he be here?"

Although, in truth, Toris didn't care whether or not the Prussian was there, his curiosity got the best of him.

Surprisingly, Raivis' face turned irritated just at the sound of Gilbert's name. "Him? He got hitched a while back. To some Hungarian girl named Liz or something." Shock took him over. Never, would he ever, imagine Gilbert of all people getting married. It was like everyone was getting married.

So there, Toris Laurinaitis sat, listening to his youngest brother ramble on and tell his corny jokes, not really listening, too deep in thought.

There was nothing to worry about.

"But kids, there was something to worry about," the older version of Toris said quietly, remembering how he had felt in that moment all those years ago. "Because when I got home, there was an even bigger surprise. The very surprise that made me realize I was stressing not only because everyone around me was getting married- Except your Uncle Raivis- but because deep down, I wanted what Eduard had."


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized my mistake. I said Katrina's name was Sakura, didn't I? I apologize for the confusion.**

_Italics= Future Toris._

Normal= Third person.

"_Now kids, not only did I want what Eduard had with Katrina, but I wanted what your Uncle Arthur had with your Aunt Lovina. The two of them stared at each other like the sun was shining in their eyes. They still do that now, but I think it's mostly old age now. Your Uncle Arthur wasn't and isn't related to me biologically, but back when I was still in college, he was my best friend. And my room mate. I went to school to be a teacher, but somehow, I wound up working for Ivan and then Alfred. I didn't get to be a real teacher at a real school until I was about twenty seven. But we'll get to that. Right now, all you need to know is, your Uncle Arthur was waiting for me to get back to the apartment so he could tell me his own big news."_

"I'm going to propose to Lovina. Tonight," Arthur said, very sure on the decision he had made.

Toris was stone faced. Too much for one day. He'd only just arrived home and already he felt like he needed to get out again. Hell, he'd barely set foot inside the apartment when Arthur made his declaration.

"Welcome home, Toris. Oh, thank you Arthur, how has your day been?" he said in a playful tone despite his surprised expression, stepping inside the apartment and closing the door quietly behind him.

Arthur apologized and before Toris could say anything else, began pacing back and forth nervously, rambling on about what if she says no, or what if she says yes only to leave him at the altar. After being told countless times to relax by Toris, the British man sighs deeply, looking him in the eye very seriously.

"Toris, do you think it's too soon? I've only just started teaching and Lovina... you know how she is. She'll probably beat me with a broom from either her excitement or her disgust." He sighed again, sinking into the couch with a look of defeat. "Maybe it's a bad idea..."

Sitting next to him, Toris set a hand on the others shoulder comfortably. "Well, the first question you have to ask yourself is if you love her." Arthur turned to stare at the Lithuanian man as if he'd just shot someone. "Are you bloody insane? Of course I do." Smiling encouragingly, Toris continued. "Do you want to make the commitment of a lifetime to her?" Again, a positive answer. "Then it's a good idea. You're probably just nervous, Arthur."

Just as Arthur was about to reply, Lovina opened the door. She was going on about some 'bastards' that cut in front of her at Starbucks. The dark haired beauty was of Italian descent, a slight accent making that fact very obvious. Holding a half empty, or half full, depending on how you look at it, coffee cup in her hand, she used her free hand to close the door, locking it behind her.

"_Being from South Italy, Arthur and I had this joke about Lovina. We said she locked the door because she was afraid the Italian mafia was going to find her. We thought it was hilarious, but she didn't. That kids, is why I have that scar on my shoulder. She has cat like nails, I swear. Of course, your mother thinks I got knifed."_

"Don't worry, love. You're in America now, the mafia isn't coming to get you," Arthur joked, getting up to walk over to her. He was recovered from his stress just by the sight of his Italian girlfriend.

Lovina frowned, giving him a dirty look. "If I wasn't in love with you, I'd throw this fucking coffee in your face, damn bastard," she hissed, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Toris stood, giving her a slight smirk. "Hey Lo-" "Don't even think about it, Toris." She knew him too well.

"I was just going to say hi. I learned from the last time and I have the scar to prove it." He rubbed the shoulder his scar was on, as if to emphasize his point. Lovina's irritated demeanor quickly disappeared as she smiled at him apologetically, mouthing "Sorry."

"How was your day at work?" Arthur asked her, quickly glancing at Toris to give him his best "I need you to leave" look.

"_Kids, I'm not sure what Lovina was saying because me and your Uncle Arthur had one of our amazing telepathic conversations at that moment. And needless to say, it was about the proposal."_

'Do you even have a ring?'

'Yes, it's in my pocket, I just need to be alone with her to do it.'

'Can I watch through the peephole at least?'

'I don't mind.'

"...that things head was big as fuck, I swear, you should have seen it, guys." Lovina exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. At some point in Arthur and Toris' telepathic conversation, she had set her coffee down and was now sitting between them on the couch. Arthur didn't even remember sitting down.

"Lovina, I'm sorry, as much as I love your stories about delivering babies with big heads, it's my little brother's birthday today-" Which, wasn't a lie. "-So I should probably go spend some time with him."

Setting her elbow on her knees, and her chin in her hand, Lovina raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you go drinking with him earlier?"

"Love, he's taking Raivis to a strip club," Arthur quickly interjected, giving Toris a sly smile. Lovina turned quickly to look at her British boyfriend, eyes widening, the mahogany haired man sitting next to her also looking at him, mouthing 'what the hell!?' Only a wink was given in response.

"Why wasn't I invited?!" Toris and Arthur rolled their eyes at her response. A typical girl would have called them pigs, but Lovina had been to her fair share of strip clubs. She didn't enjoy them, but she didn't hate them either. It wasn't like they were prostitutes.

"Because I had something planned for us." Taking this as his cue to leave, Toris quickly got up, received his coat and was out the door in merely five seconds. He walked in place loudly once out the door to give Lovina the impression he was leaving. Falling for it, she took hold of her boyfriends tie, pulling him closer using it. "So what exactly did you have planned for us?" she asked seductively, licking her lips.

"_At this moment, I was already looking through the peephole. And kids, believe me. I was kind of creeped out. I mean, I was honestly thinking they might have sex with Arthur knowing I was watching. Not something I wanted to see."_

Luckily for Toris, Arthur took her hand and put on a depressed face, his eyes dropping to the floor. Suddenly concerned, Lovina held his hand tightly. "What's wrong?"

Swallowing, Arthur looked up and into her hazel eyes, biting his lip. A million thoughts clouded his mind right now. How exactly would he go about this? Down on one knee? Maybe use a cliché? Yeah, that could work. "Darling, I don't think I want you to be my girlfriend anymore.." As she opened her mouth to protest, Arthur held his finger to her lips. "Shh...love, let me finish." Moving to get on one knee, he reached into his pocket, feeling around for the ring. Finally finding it after a few moments, he presented it to her. "I want you to be my wife. Will you be Lovina Kirkland?" A few moments of silence until an excited yes was heard. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips against his their first kiss as an engaged couple. "Of course I will, idiot. Don't scare me like that, I thought you were going to break up with me!"

Outside, Toris turned away from the door, knowing what they were going to do next, preferably in their bedroom and not on the floor. A million thoughts clouded his mind, just as they had Arthur a few moments before.

"_Because kids, there I was. Single. I didn't even have a girlfriend. And soon enough, even Arthur was going to be married. Eduard was going to be married. Gilbert, the man who was too 'awesome' to be tied down, already was married. At the moment I decided something. I was going to find my soul mate._

_That's right. And soon enough, I'd find her. You two would call her mom."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sounds to me like you're digging your own grave."

Toris rolled his eyes at his youngest brother. Out of all people, why had he turned to Raivis for help? Sure, he was good at picking up woman for the night, but now that the Lithuanian thought about it, the Latvian probably wouldn't be able to help him find his future wife. But, really, he did trust the small man, even if he was against marriage and would probably be the person objecting at any and every wedding he was invited to. "I just don't like being single. How can you not feel the same way? Everyone else is getting married or are at least dating, except us." "And I like it that way."

"_Kids, I just want to let you know now, that a few years later, your Uncle Raivis would confide in me the true reason he was content with being single. But back then, he wasn't ready, so instead, he told me this."_

"Girls can hardly handle one night with my epicness, imagine a lifetime." Toris rolled his eyes before returning to his rant. "Seriously though Raivis! Maybe it doesn't mean much to you since Eduard's older than you, but he's my younger brother! I should at least have a girlfriend by now." Raivis shook his head. "You have had girlfriends."

"But the point is, I don't have one now. I'm ready to meet 'the one'." Looking upwards towards the ceiling of the bar, Toris spoke loudly, "I'm waiting! Where is she?!" And when he lowered his head again...

"_There she was. She was so beautiful, I remember staring at her in awe. I must have had the dorkiest smile on my face when she noticed me and gave me a smile, because your Uncle Raivis slapped the shit out of me."_

Rubbing his cheek, Toris shot a glare at Raivis. "Way to ruin my moment." "What moment?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Toris noticed the girl he had just laid eyes on make her way over to he and Raivis. "Ohhhh," escaped Raivis' mouth as he bit his bottom lip seductively, "Thanks for pointing her out." Straightening his tie, he only took one step forward when Toris shoved him back with his hand. "No, no. She's the one. I can tell." "Who's the one?" Both brothers jumped at the sound of a stern yet neutral voice spoke. They turned to face the voice, Toris' face turning a light shade of red and Raivis grinning. The owner was 'the one'. Hair fair and eyes bright green, she moved to brush a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. "Toris wants to take you out on a date," Raivis burst out before patting said person on the back, giving the female a wink, and rushing out the door. Giving him a small smile, she held her hand out to him. "Let me guess, Toris?" Taking her hand, he nodded.

"Lucky guess. Sorry about my brother."

"_Call me a weirdo, but what she said next made me think we were meant to be."  
_

"I understand, is he a crackhead?"

"_Okay, that's not what she said. What she did say was..."_

"I understand, I have a little brother too, practically raised him myself. You two don't really look like brothers."

"_Now kids, to understand this, you have to know that the three of us- Your Uncles Eduard, Raivis and I- had different fathers. Our mother just couldn't seem to find the one."_

"Our mom was kind of a ho," piped in Raivis, grabbing the coat he'd forgotten when he'd left the first time.

"_Or you could say that. First, she met my father, a Lithuanian man. He's the one that gave me my green eyes and brunette hair. He left her when she told him she was pregnant. Then she met the man who would give Ed his blue eyes and straight, blonde hair. After he took off, a friend of hers set her up on a blind date with a guy from Latvia. That man's violet eyes were copied perfectly onto Raivis' face, however, he has our mothers dirty blonde hair. And a dirty blonde he was."_

"So, according to him, you want to take me on a date?" Looking amused, she awaited his answer. Meanwhile, Toris was second guessing himself. Surely, Raivis hadn't put her up to this, right? Yeah, that couldn't be true.. What if she stood him up? Or said no? Or- "Look, I have to go, but here's my number," She tucked a small slip of paper into his jacket pocket, "so when you make up your mind, give me a call, okay?" Winking at him, she walked out the door, leaving a very surprised Toris behind.

"_Naturally, I rushed home to tell Arthur and Lovina...whom were currently naked...But I didn't know."_

As his adrenaline was pumping, Toris slammed the door open excitedly. "Guys, guess-...Really?!"

Placing his hand over his eyes, he turned to close the door, looking anywhere but the two naked figures on the floor. "Sorry Toris," the two said in unison. "Just get dressed."

"_So after the rabbits dressed themselves, I told them about the girl with the green eyes. Arthur and Lovina were ecstatic."_

"Oh, Toris! You have to call her!" Lovina grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him as if to emphasize her point. "I don't know, I can't call her right now, it's too soon." This sent both Arthur and Lovina into a fit of laughter. "Don't worry Victoria, I'm sure it isn't too soon to call." "Shush." Raising an eyebrow, Arthur made a face. "Are you trying to go with Gilbert's three day rule?" Toris gave him a grimace. "You caught me." The couple groaned loudly, Arthur looking disgruntled and Lovina looking as if she was about to beat him with a shovel. "You can't be serious." "But I am."

"_I really was..."_

"Toris, if this girl is as hot as you described, it'll be too late in three days," Lovina stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest. Arthur simply nodded in agreement. "If you're right, then maybe she isn't the one..." A defeated Toris sighed, looking at the slip of paper that contained her number sadly. "Okay, it's either she's the one, or the one that got away because you were too chicken to call her."

"_And at that moment, I realized something. Your Aunt Lovina was right. If I didn't take this risk, I would spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been. Just because someone is the one, it doesn't mean they'll wait around forever."_

"But in the end, it's your choice, Toris." Lovina held the phone out to him. "Do you want to take the risk, or no?"

And without a moment of hesitation, he took the phone from her hands, quickly dialing the girl with the green eyes' number and held the phone to his ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Toris."

"Oh, hey Toris, did you make up your mind?"

He could hear the smile in her voice and immediately knew he'd made the right decision.

"Yeah, I did. Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

**That moment I realize italics didn't turn off in the end of the last chapter.**

**Whoops. I know things are moving pretty slow, but it'll pick up. I promise. **

"_We had our first date that night. And kids, let me tell you, this was one hell of a girl."_

"So, you're Lithuanian?" It was a known fact that first dates were supposed to be awkward, but surprisingly, Toris and the girl with green eyes were actually quite comfortable with each other. She was picking his brain, trying to get to know more about him and he welcomed the questioning with an open mind and open arms. After calling her, they'd made plans to have dinner. It wasn't very romantic, as first dates were supposed to be, but both decided to keep it casual by eating at Chipotle.

"_Chipotle!?" Toris' children gawked at him, his daughter mortified and his son highly amused. _

"_Dad, how can you be so cheap!?" _

"_Dad, that's awesome, how'd you talk her into that?!"_

"_Now kids, I just want to let you know right off the bat that it was her decision to eat there. I just went along with it." _

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Swiss."

"What do you usually do for fun?" Toris asked her cautiously, raising an eyebrow.

"_First dates are usually full of lies. And although this date had many exceptions, that wasn't one of them. As we would get to know each other, I'd find out what she really did for fun, but for that moment, she left out the things most guys wouldn't approve of- most of them, I didn't approve of either when she told me- and told me the good things."_

"Oh, I, uh.."

It was true, that whenever people asked what ones hobbies were, the person and question would have their mind go blank. It took her awhile to gather her thoughts, separating good hobby from bad hobby in order not to scare the man in front of her off. Usually, she wouldn't care, but this seemed as though it could work. Telling him she was a gun enthusiast was definitely out of the question. Well, what else was there?

"I sing sometimes. Or write. What about you?"

"_I'm an idiot for what I said next."_

"I go to strip clubs."

Somewhere behind him, a certain someone with caterpillars for eyebrows coughed very loudly, "coughidiotcough" Following only a few seconds after was a yelp of pain, as his date had kicked him under the table, shooting him a glare.

"_Arthur and Lovina insisted on being there." _

Green eyes stared at him, before smiling coyly. "At least you're honest."

"_I knew she had to be mine at that moment. I mean, what girl replies like that? But kids, let me tell you, when we did eventually start dating, I wasn't allowed to set foot near a strip club unless it was a special occasion. But we'll get to that later."_

"Well, I'm going to be a teacher. It's not that I'm still studying or anything, just I can't seem to find a school that will take me. And I've been working for this guy named Ivan Braginski-"

"_This is where things went wrong for the day."_

"Toris, you're talking about me~," A cheerful voice purred, the owner of that voice being Ivan himself. He had just been on his way out when he'd heard his name and now he was standing right behind Toris, an eery smile on his face. "You make it seem as though you are still working for me. Have you changed your mind?"

"T-The hell I have!" Face paling to resemble the skin color of a ghost, Toris quickly turned away from Ivan to apologize to green eyes only to see her on the phone.

"Really?! Felicano's out sick and Elisa can't sub in?! Of course, I'll-" She froze mid sentence, remembering she was on a date. Meeting his gaze with panicked eyes, she lowered the phone from her ear, covering the speaker. "...Do you-" "Do what you've gotta do."

Giving him a smile that seemed to be of gratitude, yet with a hint of guilt, she held the phone up to her ear again, telling the person on the other line that she'd be right there.

"_So she left. Apparently, she was the understudy of the understudy of the lead singer of some band called Supergeil and both the lead singer and the understudy couldn't make it. Could have been her big break. The show went well, but it wasn't her big break. But still, it could have been. I kept thinking she might be the one that got away.. until she called me again later that night to ask if I wanted to hang out with her again sometime. I said yes and little did either of us know that..._

_We'd end up being best friends. That kids, is the true story of how I met your Aunt Emilie."_

"_I thought this was about mom!"_

"_I'm getting to it! Anyway, the date wasn't a waste, but even if it had been, it wouldn't have been a complete waste.."_

Turning to face Ivan again, Toris was glad they'd wound up eating at Chipotle. Now he didn't have to wait around for a bill. Ivan made idle chitchat with him for a while, but it wasn't the weird Russian man Toris had his eyes on. It was the platinum blonde female behind Ivan.

"_This was is where the story really begins kids. It's probably possible to be in love with two people at once. I wouldn't know. I wasn't in love with your Aunt Emilie yet, and although this girl was beautiful and- I hate to say it, she was my dream girl, that didn't mean I fell in love at first sight...Okay, maybe I did. I can't really remember. But it's safe to say...I liked them both. I wouldn't see her again for a while, but just know...she's a very important part in this story."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Time flies by. I haven't updated this story since December. Well, here's the next chapter. Excuse it if it's screwy:**

"_Kids, as I said before, I had just gotten a new job working for Alfred F. Jones. Now I know you two think that being an assistant is a job for girls, and your uncles agree...considering how much they teased me for it, but I think a man can do the job just as well as a woman can." _

"Here's your desk, dude!" Alfred said, gesturing towards... well, a desk. Toris smiled at him, moving to set his stuff down so he could get right to work.

"Mr. Jones, you have no idea how grateful I am to you right now!" This earned the Lithuanian an obnoxious laugh from Alfred. Confused, Toris raised an eyebrow.

Slapping the shorter male on the back, Alfred pushed his glasses back into place with a grin. "I'm grateful to you too, man! The last chick that worked for me was a total psycho whenever her brother was around. It was creepy as hell."

"_Do you two remember that girl I saw with Ivan at Chipotle?"_

"_You mean after Aunt Emilie ditched you?"_

"_...Yes. But as it would turn out... she was the one that worked for Alfred before me." _

Hours passed as Toris sat at his desk, answering calls and running quick errands for Alfred. As it neared quitting time, Alfred came out of his office to tell Toris to head home for the day. Nodding, he gathered his things when suddenly...

"Excuse me."

Looking up, he saw her.. Mouth dropping open in surprise, he looked her up and down-

"_So you were checking her out?"_

"_...If that's the way you want to put it, yes I was son..."_

She was just as beautiful as she was the day he had seen her with the devil in disguise.

"Y-Yes..?"

"I need to see Mr. Jones.."

At this, Toris panicked. 'She's his girlfriend. Oh God, she's his girlfriend-'

"_I tried to keep my cool, but to be honest, I probably looked something like this..."_

Eying her warily, he bluntly asked, "What for?"

Her eyes narrowed. "He fired me."

"_I don't know what possessed me to look at this girl and go-"_

"You've already been replaced."

"_Then she did the most amazing thing... She reached out and held my hand. Then after she had held that one for a few minutes, she held the other hand. I knew I liked her right then and there. You two know what's funny though? My fingers were bent in the weirdest ways after she held my hands. They were broken actually..."_

"_Um, dad...I think she was breaking your fingers.."_

"_Nonsense, she was definitely holding my hand."_

"You seem pretty tough."

"What makes you say that?" Toris replied in a dreamy tone, not really paying attention to what she was saying, just happy she held his hands.

"I broke your fingers and you didn't so much as squeak."

"Ahh, I see.." He said in that tone again, smiling like an idiot. He hadn't even heard what she just said, he was so entranced with her beauty and strength. "We should go out Friday night," he suddenly blurted out.

Much to his surprise, she nodded. "Sure. I guess, since you were able to take the pain of me breaking your fingers." Now keep in mind, Toris was now in dreamland and had stopped listening after she said 'Sure'.

"Okay. Could you give me your number so I can call you?"

Again, to his surprise and happiness, she agreed. After numbers and addresses had been exchanged, she left.

"_You can probably guess what I did after that."_

Toris raced home to tell Arthur and Lovina. Slamming the door open, he threw his suitcase on the ground with a huge smile on his face. "You seem chuffed," Arthur said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Somebody got laid..." Lovina sang snickering.

"Better. I have a date this Friday with the most amazing girl ever!"

"Oh, clear off. We already know about your date with Emilie."

"_...I did tell you guys that Emilie called me back... I just didn't remember."_

"...What?" Oh. Oh, Toris had agreed to seeing Emilie that Friday night. But then there was his other date... Oh God...

"But I just scheduled a date with another girl!"

"WHAT?!" Arthur and Lovina screeched in unison.

"What do I do?! I can't just cancel!"

"Yes! You can actually!" Arthur yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"No he can't! I would be pissed if I was cancelled on!" Lovina countered, seemingly calmed down. "Toris, this is what you do. Just take them to the same restaurant and get tables on the opposite sides of the building. Excuse yourself to go to the bathroom, when really, you'll be going to the other girl."

"I can't do that, they'll get suspicious."

"Tell them you have a bladder infection."

"...That may work."

"It will. I did that to Arthur once and he fell for it."

"...What?!"

"Nothing sweetie."

"_And so...I followed her advice... Kids. Never take advice from your Aunt Lovina. Ever."_

**The dates will be next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
